At last
by Terri4
Summary: Max has been waiting for his chance, now it's come.
1. Default Chapter

At Last 

Title:At Last 

Author:Terri

Category: UC Max/Maria

Summary: Max has been waiting for his chance….now it's here.Sequel to I wish…

Disclaimer: You know the drill, not my Characters etc…..

Maria was sitting in the grounds of the campus eating her lunch, she made and entry into her journal:- This time yesterday if someone told me my heart would be broken Iwould have laughed in their face, I was with the man I loved and we we're even planning our future, where we would live after college, how many kids we would have, but in one instant it was all gone. I share a house near campus with Michael, Max, Liz, Isabel and Kyle, Alex and Tess were no longer of this earth, I still miss Alex, but that bitch well she could go to hell for all I care, I'm getting a bit side-tracked here, so anyway, I finished my class early and went home, I noticed Michaels bike in the driveway, it was unusual for him to be home at that time of day, he's got a job that he goes to after classes, I went up to our room, the bed was a mess, I didn't think much of this seeing as he was still asleep when I left that morning, I could hear the shower, I was going to surprise him by coming in with him, but when I looked he already had company, Isabel.

I ran out of the room as fast as I could grabbing my bag, making sure that he never knew I had been there, I needed to think, I needed to regroup and then I would confront them both, god help them when I do.Last night I didn't sleep in my room, I stayed in Liz's room, she's gone to visit her mom, believe it or not she's just become a sister to little Jamie, Michael did come and look for me when he came home from his job, you know the one he should have been at earlier, I pretended to be asleep, he came over and kissed me on the cheek, it took all my willpower not to give him a black eye right then and there. 

This morning when I got ready, he was up, I couldn't believe it he's never been up before 9am in his life, what's more he made pancakes for all of us, we were all sitting round the table eating, and crap they did taste good, everyone commented on them except me, I kinda just grunted and kept eating, I could feel him looking at me, I chose to ignore him, when I finished my coffee, I stood up to leave and collected my bag, I was on my way to the door, Michael came after me, and you know what that jerk asked me? Are you okay? He reached out to touch me and I stepped back and the look I gave him must have shocked him 'cause he backed away, I swung my hair over my shoulder and stalked out of there, you know what it felt good, now I've got him thinking, he doesn't know that I saw him with her, by the time I go home tonight he will be panicking, serves him right.

I didn't notice Max until he came up behind me and asked for a lift, he saw that I was angry, I couldn't help myself I told him everything, he wasn't that upset, I mean I thought he would be, especially with Isabel being his sister and all, but no, he asked me if I was going to forgive him, like that's going to happen, for some reason this brought a smile to his lips, men… I don't think I'll ever understand them. 

On the other side of the campus grounds Max watched her put her book away and walk towards the student halls, he wondered what she had been writing, then he thought back to what she told him this morning, he couldn't help but smile when she told him what had happened, he was still smiling now.Two years, two of the longest years of my life, that's how long it's taken for Michael to blow it, she gave him his chance and he took it, they've been together ever since, until now. I've waited and watched for him to slip up, he's done the one thing she could never forgive, he slept with my sister, what's worse is that she found them together, but I mustn't rush her, I've got to take it slow, I'm going to make her mine, and this time I won't let her get away.

TBC…


	2. At Last part 2

At Last

At Last

Part 2

By the time her last class finished Maria had the worst headache, she hadn't seen Michael today she was glad, but tonight no matter what she was going to confront him about what had happened. She pulled up the drive to the house, when she pulled up she heard laughter coming from the living room, she stood in the door way and watched, Isabel and Michael were on the floor, they seemed to be wrestling with each other, Michael then spun Isabel onto her back and straddled her hips, he started to tickle her, Isabel opened her eyes, she noticed Maria standing watching her, she pushed at Michael but he kept on tickling her, "Maria."Michael stopped and looked in the direction Isabel was looking, he noticed her then, and climbed off Isabel, he helped her to stand and went towards Maria, he bent to give her a kiss, just before he made contact with her lips she moved away and walked up to her room, she heard Michael call her name but she kept on walking.

Maria took some clothes out of her closet and put them on the bed, she would only take some she would move the rest out later, "Maria what are you doing?"Maria didn't answer, she kept on taking things out of her drawer, she stopped and looked at the pile, shrugged her shoulders and gathered the bundle up, she walked to the door.Michael stood in the way and Maria just looked at him, "Michael, do you mind? I would like to be past," "Maria?" "Like today."Michael stepped back, he didn't understand what was happening.Maria walked past him and into Liz's room, she put her things down and opened drawers and started to put her things away. Michael watched her put her belongings in the draw, he walked over to her and touched her arm, Maria jerked it away, "don't touch me, YOU no longer have that right.""What do you mean? I don't know what your talking about, Maria! Look at me."Michael grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her to look at him, "What is going on? Why are you moving your things into Liz's room? Wait, is this about what you saw downstairs? We were just messing about, that's all."Maria started to laugh then, "that isn't why, you jerk, you don't get it do you? I saw you and Isabel together, get the drift?""Yeah, but like I said we were just messing about."Maria sighed, "No Michael, I mean I saw you together yesterday, in OUR SHOWER."Michael's face paled then he started to sputter, "I'm sorry…" Maria put up her hand and slapped him across the face, "don't even try to talk your way out of that one. You and me, we no longer exist, you're just a guy who I happen to share a house with, you mean nothing to me, now get the hell out!"Michael staggered back from her, he was holding his face where she had hit him, but what was worse was the look in her eyes, there was not hurt there, no tears, only indifference. He never expected to see that look on her face. He walked through the door when he heard Maria speak, "tell Isabel, if she doesn't want to get her face slapped, she better stay away from me too." He turned and looked at her, he was about to speak when Maria slammed the door in his face.

Michael walked back into the room they had shared, he sat on the edge of the bed, her perfume was on her bedside table he took hold of it and opened the bottle, he brought it up to his nose and took a smell of it, he felt something wet hit his hand, he was crying, he had lost her, and for what, a quick roll in the hay, even though he had feelings for Isabel, she would never be Maria. 

What they didn't know, was that downstairs they had an audience who had listened to what had gone on, Isabel had the good grace to look ashamed, she sat on the sofa looking down at her clasped hands. Kyle couldn't believe it, he looked at Isabel made a hmmph sound and walked out the room. Max looked at her, she looked so lonely there alone, he sat next to her and put his arm around her, "Is, what you did was wrong, you know that don't you? There's no-one to blame but yourselves, I think you should make yourself scarce for a little while, stay with some friends or something, maybe you should take Michael with you, I think you need to give Maria some space, I'll look make sure she's okay."He knew what he was saying was true but he had his own agenda, he wanted to be with Maria alone, he wanted to be the one she would turn to.

TBC…


	3. At Last Part 3

At Last 

At Last 

Part 3

Isabel went up to Michaels room, she needed to see if he was alright, she looked briefly at the room Maria was in, she thought about going in to see her but she had heard what she said to Michael about her staying away from her, she knocked softly on Michaels door, within seconds he yanked the door open, when he saw who it was, he growled at her, "what do you want?"Isabel was taken aback by this, she thought he would be relieved that Maria had walked away from him, "I..i..i..wanted to check that you were okay," Michael snorted at this, "do I look okay? I've just lost the one woman I love, and you ask me, if I'm okay,"Isabel couldn't believe what he had just said, she was supposed to be the woman he was in love with, that's what he'd been saying for weeks now.Isabel came closer to him then raised her hand back and slapped him on the other cheek from where Maria had hit him, "you are a complete bastard, you used me, you deserve everything you get, I hope you'll be very happy….by yourself."Isabel slammed the door behind her, she collected some things from her room and left the house, she would stay with her friends for a few days.

Max watched Isabel leave the house, he wondered why Michael hadn't gone with her, just then Michael came down the stairs with a holdall, he put it down near the front door and walked up to Max, "I suppose you heard what went down upstairs." "Yeah, I heard", "well don't you want to have your say?" "what is there to say, you're a fool Michael, you got what you deserved, I don't know how you could have done it to her, to them.So what's with the holdall, you going somewhere?""Yeah, I've decided to go on a trip, just hop on my bike and see where it takes me.""What about your classes and your job?""They'll be still here when I come back.""When will that be then?""Right now I'm not sure, but I will be back…sometime."Michael walked back to the door he slung his holdall onto his shoulder, he turned and looked up the stairs, he expected to see Maria there, he looked at Max, "take care of her."Max nodded his head, "sure."

Maria heard Michael's bike start up, she went to the window and looked out, she saw him leave the driveway and ride away, she sighed, "see ya Michael, don't hurry back."She heard a knock at the door, she was surprised to find Max there, she thought it might have been Kyle, after all he was her step-brother, her mom and Jim Valenti were married, had been for a year."Hey Max," she left the door open as she walked back into the room and sat on the bed.Max hated to see her upset, but he noticed that she wasn't crying, he came over and sat next to her, "Michael just left,""I know, I saw him go."Max noticed there was no expression in her voice, he took hold of her hand, it was like ice, "Maria, are you okay?""What? Oh yeah, did he say when he was coming back?""No but I think he's going to be gone for a while, by the way he was talking, anyway spring break is next week, so it could be at least 2 weeks."Maria just nodded her head, "so Maria, are you going to move in here or are you going back to your room, you know, seeing he's gone."Maria just looked at him, "are you joking? There's no way in hell I'm sleeping in that bed again, it would just remind me about what he's been doing with her, I'm sure that their sex wasn't exclusive to just the shower.""I'm sorry, I didn't think,""no Max, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking it out on you.""It's okay, I've got broad shoulder's I can take it." Maria laughed at that, she looked at Max then, "you know I could use your arms more at the moment,""you want me to carry something for you?" Maria laughed again, "no idiot, but maybe later you could help me bring my other things in here, but for now, would you mind giving me a hug, I really need one."Max smiled at her and brought his arms around her, she buried her head in his neck and clung to him, Max could feel her breath on his neck, he smiled this was just the beginning, he was going to keep on holding and he wasn't letting go. She may not know it yet but she belonged to him, forever…..

TBC…..


	4. At Last Part 4

At Last 

At Last 

Part 4

Maria didn't sleep that well that night, she kept thinking how Michael had betrayed her, then she thought about Max how he comforted her, and how he managed to make her laugh, she remembered back to the summer they had spent together, how close they had become, they never told anyone what really happened though she thought maybe Michael had suspected, but he never said anything, not even to Liz, but then Liz and Max never actually got back together, Max did try to patch things up with her, but Tess always seemed to get in the way.He never did get it with her, in the end she left, god knows where she is now, but nobody misses her, she always was trouble.Urrggh I need sleep, she tried to get comfortable, it was no good she couldn't seem to relax, she got up and went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

When she went in Max was slumped over the kitchen table, whoa didn't this like happen before?Maria went up and stopped herself in time from stoking his hair, instead she touched him lightly on the shoulder and whispered his name, "Max, hey Max wake up.""Um Maria?" "Hi, you were asleep, I think maybe you should go to bed, you look shattered.""Wanna come with me?"Maria's eyes opened wide, "Max, your still half asleep, go on get yourself away," Maria helped him to his feet, he swayed a little trying to get his bearings, "Max, god what is that smell," she stepped a little closer to him, "Max, have you been drinking,"Max gave her a silly grin, and nodded his head, "idiot you know you can't hold your drink, come on, I'll help you to your room, jeez your heavy."They staggered up the stairs, a few times Maria had to stop to catch her breath, they finally managed to make it to his room, Max had his arm around her shoulders, as she went to turn him to sit on the bed, she lost her footing and landed on the bed, Max fell on top of her, she tried to move him so she could get from under him, he didn't budge, "Max, Max come on wake up, Max please I'm stuck."Again she tried to push him off but she was at an awkward angle and couldn't do it, by this time Max was snoring, his head was buried in her neck, his breath tickled her ear, she squirmed a little, not only was it tickling her it was starting to turn he on, this was no good, she had to move him, she started to poke him, he grunted a little, she nipped him on the arm, his arm just tightened around her, she was getting more stuck, she was exhausted now, she gave a huge yawn, she started to close her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

Max was feeling groggy, he couldn't open his eyes, they seemed like they had been stuck down, he went to get up, he couldn't move his right arm, something was on top of it, with his other hand he reached over to feel what it was, he touched something soft, and was that a moan he heard, his eyes flew open, he couldn't believe it Maria was in his bed, and he had his hand on her breast, then he heard her voice, "move it or lose it mister."He snatched his hand back, as if he had been burned, "Maria? What are you doing in my bed?"Maria sat up and turned to look at him, "well let's see, first I couldn't sleep so I went to make a drink and who do I find slumped over the table, YOU, secondly YOU were drunk, by the way how many beers did you have?"Max looked at her sheepishly, "Umm…one."Maria laughed "your joking," "actually, I don't think I even finished it."Maria laughed even harder at him, "It's not that funny, I still don't understand how you got to be in my bed this morning."Maria's eyes narrowed "ah yes…thirdly I had to help YOU get upstairs, which I might add, was heavy work, you weigh a ton, then to top it all off, you fell on top of me and I couldn't get you off, I ended up falling asleep under you, then you had the nerve to fondle my breast this morning." "Hey! I did not fondle your breast, I just squeezed it, I didn't know what it was." Maria snorted at him, "poor Max, has it been that long since you felt a breast."Max stood up off the bed and made his way to the bathroom, he could hear Maria laughing at him as he shut the door.

Max looked at himself in the mirror he looked terrible, idiot, you just had the girl of your dreams in bed with you and you walked away and left her, at this he opened the door and looked in his room she was gone, then he walked over to the bed and lifted the pillow she had slept on, he brought it to his face and smiled he could smell her fragrance on it, the next time he had Maria in his bed, and there will be a next time, he won't be walking away from her. He put the pillow down as he walked to the bathroom again he began whistle to himself…….

In the other bathroom Maria looked at herself and thought of Max, it felt good to wake up with him this morning, she was startled to find his hand on her breast, it was still tingling from his touch, she couldn't remember the last time she felt like that, even with Michael, then she remembered when she did, it was the last time Maria had been with Max, when they went to the music festival, could they go back to that time again…Nah! Max probably doesn't think of me like that now…does he?…..

TBC….


	5. At Last Part 5

At Last 

At Last 

Part 5

Max was sitting in the kitchen cradling a coffee, Maria walked in and looked at him, she couldn't help but giggle, Max's head shot up then he groaned and held his head in his hands, Maria giggled some more, "what's so funny?""you, you look rough today, but it serves you right, what made you have a beer in the first place?" "I dunno, I just felt like it, promise me something will you, if I ever get tempted to have another one just give me a whup around the head okay," "no problemo." Maria went to get a coffee when she tasted it, she spat it straight back out, "Oh My God! What is this?""Coffee." She poured it down the sink, it just lay in a pool in the drain, "My God that is sooo nasty.""I needed it strong it helps my head,""why don't you just heal yourself, you know zap it away or something." Max shook his head and groaned again. "No I deserve it, I'm hoping it will put me off drink for the rest of my life."Maria sat next to him, she stroked his hair, "poor Max, I think you might have learned your lesson now, don't you think?"Max closed his eyes and concentrated on the pain, within seconds it was gone, when he opened his eyes again he was looking straight into Maria's eyes.Slowly, he reached forward and brushed his lips with hers. Maria, sighed and moved closer, the kiss deepened, before she knew it Max pushed everything off the table and she was under him lying on the table, he was kissing her on the face, her neck and lips, she pushed her hands under his jumper, stroking his back, his hands slid under her top, he caressed her, all the time they kissed each other.

Neither one heard the door slam, it wasn't until they heard a gasp that they looked up, Liz was standing there looking at them both, "Max! Maria! What are you doing? My god where is Michael, if he finds you like this he'll kill you both."Max climbed off Maria and pulled her up, she stood next to him, never letting go of his hand. They both said together "hey Liz."Maria gave a shaky laugh, she looked at Max, "I need to speak to Liz, alone, you don't mind do you?""No 'course not, I need to go….somewhere."He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, and squeezed her hand, he said 'bye' to Liz on the way out, Liz just frowned at him, she turned and looked at Maria, "okay, so are you going to tell me what I just interrupted?…"

"Liz, why don't you make a new pot of coffee while I clean this mess up, then I promise I'll tell you everything that's happened."Within ten minutes they were sitting around the table each with a coffee, proper coffee."Liz, so much has happened since you've been away," "you're not kidding, I never expected to see that when I came in."Maria blushed and put her head down, she then explained what had happened a few days earlier, finding Michael with Isabel, her confrontation with him the next day, Michael leaving to god knows where, all the time she looked at her coffee, when she finished she looked up at Liz, Liz was furious, how could they do this to her, better still why wasn't Maria crying, there was no tears.Maria always cried when Michael did something to hurt her. "Maria? I've never seen you like this, every time he hurt you, you cried for like weeks, what's so different now?""I don't really know, I think that this time, he hurt me so bad, I just give up, I can't keep letting him hurt me," she shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I've just had enough."Liz reached across and held her hand, trying to give her some support. "So are you going to tell me what I walked in on a little while ago?"

Maria smiled then, "I don't know, one minute I was teasing him about having a hangover, the next minute we were all over each other, and then I heard you.""Whoa, back up, Max had a hangover? Max doesn't drink, he can't drink," "yeah well last night he decided to have a beer, well half a beer, he didn't quite finish it."They both started to laugh then, Maria told her about finding him the night before, how she lost her footing and how she got stuck and couldn't move him off her, by this time they were both laughing, she even told her where she found his hand that morning, Liz was laughing so hard, she had tears rolling down her face, "Maria, stop I can't breath."The laughter calmed down, Liz looked at Maria, she couldn't remember when they had laughed like that, it had been too long. "Maria, what about you and Max, is it serious?""To tell you the truth I don't know," "Maria I hope this isn't a way to get back at Michael and Isabel, because if it is, you, Max or both of you are going to get hurt, you really need to think about this.""I know, it's just that I have all these feelings for him. Feelings I had forgotten about.""I don't understand Maria, you've never once mentioned having feelings for Max, when did this happen?"Maria sighed then, "Liz there's something I have to tell you, please don't be angry with me okay,""I'll try."

Maria looked her in the eye, she needed to see how she would react when she told her about that summer….Later when she had finished telling her, they were both quiet, Liz took a quick gulp of coffee, then she looked at her, "Maria, why didn't you tell me about this before?""I didn't want to hurt you, we didn't want to hurt you, or Michael, we didn't want to split the group up, that's what would have happened, we all weren't ready for that, I know that you and Max decided to be friends but Michael and I, well we just got closer, I guess I just forgot somehow about what happened between Max and me. But the feelings are back and I'm the first to admit it, they are stronger than ever.""How does Max feel about you?""To tell you the truth I haven't said anything to him...yet. I need to know how you feel though, if we do decide to take up where we left off, how would you feel about that?"Liz sighed, "Maria, it's between you and Max, but if you must know, I'd be happy for you both, you deserve to be happy, and from past experience with Max, he's the one who could do it, I love you both so much."Maria stood up and gave Liz a hug, "thank you Liz, I just wasn't sure how you would react, I didn't know if maybe one day you wanted to get back with him."Liz pulled back and laughed, "you must be kidding, I have a guy who I love with all my heart, and I know he loves me just the same.""You got that right!!"Both girls pulled apart and looked at the person who spoke, "Kyle!!"Liz ran into his arms and they kissed, "Kyle I've missed you so much."Maria noticed Max then he was standing behind Kyle, he moved towards Maria, "Hey, I came back.""So I see, so how long have you been here?""A while, I came in with Kyle, I know we shouldn't have been listening, but I'm glad that we did, I love you Maria, I never stopped loving you, I know it's still too soon to tell you that, but if you let me, I'll prove it to you."Maria reached up and kissed him gently, "Max, I want to say it to you too, but I don't know if I'm ready to yet, it's too soon after Michael, please can you give me some time?""Maria, I've waited two years to hold you in my arms again, I'll give you all the time you need." He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Well isn't this a cosy picture?!!!"The two couples spun around, Maria gasped….."Michael!"

TBC….


	6. At Last Part 6

At Last 

At Last 

Part 6

Michael moved away from the doorway, his face spoke volumes, he was furious, his hands were clenched into fists, Max noticed this and stood in front of Maria, if Michael did anything stupid he would be the one to take the brunt of it.

"I don't believe this, I left to give you some space, but what do you do? You run to Max, so tell me you two screwing yet?"Maria gasped, Max moved forward slightly, "don't speak to her like that.""Or what Max? You going to take a pop at me? Bring it on."Kyle stepped in between them, "okay, I think you two need to calm down." Michael looked at Kyle, "back off Kyle, this is between Max, me and the slut."The next thing Michael knew he was lying on the floor, he rubbed his chin, Kyle was standing over him, "that's my sister, you need to watch what your saying," he put his hand out and pulled Michael up, "Michael you need to pull yourself together, you brought this on yourself, if you hadn't done the nasty with Isabel none of this would be happening."Michael looked at Maria, he knew he had hurt, but why the hell had she turned to Max. He looked at Max then back to Maria, he snarled at them both, "this isn't over," he turned and walked to the stairs, no way was he going to leave, he went to his room.

Max turned to Maria, he took her by the shoulders, "Maria are you alright?"he thought her eyes were going to be filled with hurt, all he could see was anger, she shrugged his hands off her, then pushed past him and raced up the stairs, Max went to go after, Kyle held him back, "she needs to confront him, don't worry if he touches her, I'll help you to pummel him."Max looked him and smiled, he knew Kyle was a good man, but he liked him more now especially since he just flattened Michael, to protect his sister.

Maria didn't bother to knock on the door she once shared with Michael, she stormed in, he wasn't there, she heard the water running in the bathroom, she went to the door, she looked in and Michael was putting a wet flannel to his bruised jaw, "Back to where it all began."He turned and saw her standing there, he brushed past her and went to sit on the bed, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be in here, Max might be jealous," Maria snorted at him, "what like you were downstairs? Max has nothing to be jealous of, he's not the one acting like a kid who lost his toy."Michael stood up then he towered over her, "just what the hell does that mean? Up until yesterday you belonged to me," "see that's what I mean, I don't belong to you or anyone, and who I choose to be with is my decision, is that clear."By this point Maria was screaming at him, "YOU blew it Michael, why can't you just admit it and stop blaming everyone else for your mistakes."Michael took hold of her arm and yanked her to him, he crushed her lips to his, Maria could hardly breath, she was repulsed by his kisses, she pulled her face from him, "stop it Michael, you're hurting me,"it was if he couldn't hear her, he tipped her onto the bed, he bent in to kiss her again, she bit his lip, he yelped and pulled back he had her pinned beneath him, he touched his lip it was bleeding, he slapped her face, Maria gasped, she looked into his eyes she didn't recognise him, "Michael, please Michael get off me." He swept his hand over her top, the buttons went flying everywhere, he bent his head and kissed her neck, then moved lower, Maria tried to buck him off her, she took hold of his hair and tried to pull him away, he didn't move, he just got more aggressive, Maria reached over to the bedside table she tried to get the lamp that was there, she knocked it over and it smashed on the floor, Michael started to bite her above her bra, Maria closed her eyes and screamed….

Max had heard the smash that came from the room that they were in, he walked to the bottom of the stairs, but when he heard her scream he flew up the stairs, followed by Kyle and Liz, he flung open the door and raced over to the bed, he pulled Michael from Maria, Maria was crying, and she had a bruise on her cheek and little bruises on her breast, then he noticed something else, there was blood on her, Liz ran over to Maria, she pulled her top together and took her in her arms, Maria sobbed into her shoulder.

Michael was on the floor, Max turned on him, "you bastard, what the hell have you done to her," Michael looked up at him, "just wanted to break her in for you man."Max reached down and dragged him up, he pulled his arm back and took a swing at him, he connected with his nose, he heard the sound of bone on bone, blood shot out of his nose, Michael went to retaliate but Kyle took hold of him from behind, Michael tried to struggle from him, Kyle turned him round and dragged him down the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Michael pulled his arm away from Kyle, Max had watched this happen from the top of the landing, Michael looked up, "you know Max I was her first, and they say you never forget your first. Can you live with that?""You're wrong Michael you weren't' her first, I was, two years ago."Max smirked at the disbelief on his face, "now get the hell out, you're no longer welcome in this house."Max turned his back on him and went back in to Maria.

Michael stood looking were Max had been, he turned and looked at Kyle, then back up the stairs, he could here Maria crying, only this time he had hurt her physically, he realised then just how close he came to raping her, he felt sick, he started to move to go to her, Kyle stepped in front of him, "you heard what Max said, you need to leave now."Michael backed up, he looked at Kyle, "I'm sorry, about what happened, I didn't mean to hurt her, I just lost control," he put his hand over his eyes, "she'll never forgive me for this will she?"Kyle felt sorry for him then, Michael looked so broken, he put his arm on his shoulder, "right now, I don't think she will, give her some time she might learn to forgive you, for now you should stay away from them, phone me when you get settled, I'll make sure you get your things," Michael's shoulders were slumped over, he took one last look up the stairs, turned and walked out.

Kyle heard someone behind him, he turned and saw Liz she had tears in her eyes, "how is Maria?" "She'll be okay, Max is with her, he took her to his room, I can't believe Michael did that to her, what possessed him to hurt her like that?"Kyle took her in his arms, "I don't know, but he realises what he came close to doing to her, he's a broken man I think it's going to take him a while to come to terms with what he has done."Kyle kissed the top of her head, "come on, I need a drink and I think them two up there need to be alone, you can tell me how everyone is doing back in Roswell,"Liz's face lit up then, "Oh Kyle, you should have seen the baby, he's so cute, I can't wait till we have a family of our own,""well how about when we come home later, we start practicing," Liz reached up and kissed his cheek, "I love you Kyle." Kyle looked at her, "I love you too." They walked out the house hand in hand.

Max was holding Maria in his arms they were lying on his bed, Maria had cleaned the blood, she explained to Max that it wasn't hers, she still had a bruise on her face and small bruises on her chest, "Maria, let me heal the bruises," she nodded her head, he placed his hand over the bruise on her face, it vanished, then he opened her top and gasped when he saw the bruises on her breasts, they were in the shape of teeth marks, he looked at her face but she turned away, he stroked her cheek, then turned her face to look at him, "Maria, please look at me," "I can't Max I feel so ashamed, I feel dirty." Max again pulled her close to him. "Maria, I know he hurt you but understand, it wasn't your fault he lost it," "you're wrong Max it was, we shouldn't have been kissing, it was wrong." "NO MARIA! It wasn't I felt how you felt when you kissed me back, it feels the same now, when I'm holding you in my arms, it feels right, please don't let his anger ruin this for us."Maria pulled away from him, "I need to take a shower."She stood to leave then she turned to him, "please don't be angry with me."Max smiled at her "never."

Maria stood under the water, just letting it cascade over her, she then let the tears come, she cried for herself but most of all she cried for Michael, not because she still loved him, but because he had lost so much, again he was alone."Maria finished in the shower and put on her robe, she noticed the bruises were still there, she couldn't bare to see them, she decided to ask Max to make them go away.She knocked on his door, she heard him say 'come in', when she went in she couldn't believe what she saw, all around the room was bathed in candlelight, Max stood in the middle of the floor, looking a little unsure of himself, Maria smiled, "were you so sure that I would come back?" Max smiled back, "not sure, but I did hope you would come to me."Maria closed the door behind her, she walked over to him, she reached up and kissed him, he gently took her in his arms and kissed her back.

They made their way to the bed, the kisses deepened and became more passionate, Max's hand drifted into her robe and he touched her breast, she gasped and Max pulled back immediately, "Maria? Did I hurt you?""No Max, it's just that I'm a bit sore there," Max looked down, he had forgotten about those bruises, he placed his hand over them, one by one they disappeared, when they were all gone he pulled the edges of her robe together. He lay down beside her and pulled her closer, they had their arms wrapped around each other. "Max.""hmm," "I just want you to know, that I do love you, I'm sorry it took so long for me to realise it." Max tightened his hold on her, "Max." "mm hmm," "can I stay in here with you tonight?….I just want to be close to you, I just want to sleep and feel safe, you always made me feel that way.""Maria, thank you, there's no place I'd rather you be than here in my arms. Forever.""Oh Max, forever sounds great to me."She snuggled into him and within seconds she was asleep, Max leaned down and kissed her head, "Forever and ever," he sighed, and as he felt himself drift off he said, "At Last……"

End.


End file.
